11 and Sherlock's Hopeless Adventures and Morbid Thoughts
by Cloakofinsanity
Summary: These were asked for by my friend. This story is a series of maybe-drabbles that could make a story or have nothing to do with each other. Sherlock will be going on adventures with The 11th Doctor, and they may pick up a friend or two. Rating may change.
1. Darkness

Hi people. My best friend decided to guilt me into writing a Doctor Who Sherlock crossover. I'm settling for a drabble. Ha!

This is a drabble set. Hopefully. Updates will be spread apart, depending on my mood. Plus most of them won't be true drabbles. They will probably longer; however I tried to keep the first one in the space limit.

I own nothing :'(

* * *

Drabble 1: Darkness

It's easy to forget how easily the light gets swallowed by the darkness. It's so easy for the people living in the shadows. Their potential, brilliant light, being choked out by fear and doubt. Those average people were choked of their greatness. But there were the others. The ones living in the dark, but shining too bright. It may be easy for the ones of shadows to forget, but too terribly hard to ignore for the people living for the lighter side of things. Every day their light starts to fade to the darkness, becoming bleaker and more bland until there was nothing left.

Nothing but the fraud and the man in the cloud.

* * *

Good? Maybe? Please review or PM me about it, cause I have no idea where to go from here.


	2. Creatures of Science

Good evening everyone. Happy Holidays! This is number two in my drabble series. =)

Very Au this one is.

I own nothing

Drabble 2:

It was not fate. It was not magic. It was not destiny. No such things survive in their worlds anymore. The two creatures of science that lived so far away from each other.

It was not fate that made The Doctor slip and slap the red lever to the console. It was not magic that brought him the Baker Street year 2013. It was not destiny that sent him falling out of the TARDIS and onto the the steps of 221B. No that was the TARDIS; the third creature of science.

It was not fate that brought the consulting detective outside to simply wander about the street. It was not magic that made all of his cases go so well and finish so quickly. It was not destiny that made him welcome The Doctor into his home and believe his story. No that was his own mind; the second creature of science.


	3. The Beginning of The First

Hello everyone! I am having way too much fun doing drabbles, so be prepared for more in the future. Anyway this is number 3! Part 1 of the first adventure

I own nothing

* * *

It all started out as a little argument. An argument that quickly escalated to throwing chairs and almost tossing people out of the TARDIS. It wasn't Doctor's fault; he was sure it was Sherlock's. Sherlock just couldn't believe that science went beyond numbers, observations, and equations. Why he decided to screw the rules just that once could not be understood by anyone except The Doctor. He has had other arguments with Sherlock before; Sherlock's perception of the world was just so much different yet similar to his that there was bound to disagreements.

But something happened in this one that has never happened before. The Doctor got angry. Not furious enough to punch the consulting detective in the face, but not only mad enough to just let it go. No.. This time Doctor needed revenge, no matter how silly it seemed.

Once he yanked down on the last lever was when he finally thought about it, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring the king of bluntness to this place. To bring the king of honesty to the kingdom of lies. Lies that needed to be kept or else nothing else would ever be built on those measly structures. Doctor only shrugged at that point. There was nothing he could do, and maybe he could finally meet the man he had heard so many stories about. Maybe he could finally meet him.

* * *

So... Where do you think they are going? I'm sorry, not taking suggestions, but I really want to hear the guesses.


	4. Sight

Drabble 4: Sight

Sherlock had been blinded by something his entire life. His entire life being filled with him shoving those demanding bursts away with cold collectivism. But now, as he stands in front of the boy, whose wide eyes had been glowing simply a minute ago, he finally understands those bursts meaning. Sherlock could see the affect of that fear in that boy's eyes as he realized people were there. It reminded him of something.

Maybe he was reminded of those men that had a gun pointed toward their heads. Maybe he was reminded of John's face when he had fallen, down, down, toward that unforgiving ground. Maybe he was reminded of the times in grammar school, where he had gotten in fights with one of other boys. However it doesn't really matter what he was reminded of, just that he was. It only mattered because, now, Sherlock could see, if only a little, more like Doctor. He could see the innocence instead of the guiltiness in this boy, which was a quality that had always gotten the Doctor in trouble. Now, Sherlock just stuck his hand out to the boy and hoisted him back to his feet, where he stumbled as he debated where or not to run. Instead, he just looked at Sherlock for a moment, then turning slightly to look at the Doctor.

"You're going to turn me in aren't you?" He hissed detachtly. In response, the poor boy got a shake of the head and an "Of course not!" A silly grin erupted on his face as he beamed at the two of them. Until the Doctor opened his mouth again. "Now that that is settled, why don't you tell us your name?"

"My name..." the boy repeated slowly, turning each word over in his mind. "My name is..." He tilted his head a little, staring at the two of them curiously. "You're The Doctor and Sherlock Holmes, aren't you?" They both nodded, confusion deemed itself present on the Doctor's face.  
"I had a dream about you two." The boy paused again; his piercing blue eyes looking over the two of them again. "My name is Merlin. But most just call me Idiot."

* * *

Hi again... Don't worry, Merlin will only be around for another drabble and then he will disappear or something. I don't know yet.


End file.
